The German utility model G 9420887 U1 relates to a body for tube like channels to open, keep open, build or line tube like channels, i.e. arteries or veins.
In a first state the tube like body is elastic, for example due to incomplete polymerisation, and exhibits a small diameter. In a second state, the body shows the desired diameter and the desired stiffness and elasticity, defining an open cavity at least at one end. The second state is for example realised by irradiation with light. Furthermore G 9420887 U1 discloses the use of a memory shape alloy.
The irradiation of the body for its hardening/polymerisation is laborious, time-consuming and complicated in a vein. Linings with memory shape metals are expensive in production.